


In The Dark We Kissed

by Atsu Tenshi (milky_haven)



Category: Glee
Genre: Earth Hour, First Kiss, Hot Make Out Session, M/M, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/pseuds/Atsu%20Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Earth Hour's blackout, Finn wanted to kiss Rachel but grabbed someone else by mistake and ended up having hot make out session in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this in [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6508122/1/In_The_Dark_We_Kissed) almost two years ago but I thought I wanted to share it here in AO3 too. Thank you so much to **EmoEccentrica** who beta-ed this story. Without you, this fic will never see the light. Other mistakes are mine.

 

 

It was Saturday, March 27th and Rachel was hosting a party at her place for the Glee members (she insisted that everyone had to attend) but at half-past eight, she turned off every light inside the house, to support Earth Hour.

Everything was quiet when the lights were out and Finn could hear Santana and Brittany whispering to each other somewhere behind him. Across from him, he heard Mercedes laughing along with Tina.

He was sitting on the floor, one hand holding an empty plastic cup and the other picking at the rug below him, tugging at the rough thread that was sticking out from the carpet.

He looked at the glow from the dark clock on the wall and knew that he had four minutes left. He had been talking to Rachel a few minutes ago. As they were talking about something that had to do with several Broadway shows, (Finn did not understand most of it but he pretended he did), he tried to decipher his feelings towards her.

Rachel was a very attractive girl. She had a smoking body, nice, big boobs, great voice, and pretty, brown eyes and a lovely nose. He liked the nose, especially the nose. He wondered why that Dakota jerk said that she should get a nose-job.

Finn put down the plastic cup on the carpeted-floor.

He thought this was it. He's going to propose Rachel to be his girlfriend but he wasn't sure what to say. He knew that there was only one thing to make sure Rachel knew what he wanted; he had to kiss her.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Finn wasn't aware that Rachel had gotten up from the floor.

Finn turned around as his hand reached blindly for something solid. Rachel seemed to be sitting further away than he expected so he hauled himself nearer to her and grabbed her arms. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness that he thought he could identify the contour of the other's body.

Weird, he thought, because Rachel was wearing a sleeveless blouse while he felt long sleeve of thin wool sweater. However, Finn had no time to be lost in his own thoughts since he has to do it before he loses all of his confidence. He could feel his heart in his throat as he suppressed the urge to run away and make a fool of himself.

He grabbed what he assumed were Rachel's shoulders. He wasn't sure about it but he wouldn't dwell on that matter.

A sharp gasp reaches his ears before he leans down. God, he prayed very hard that he had aimed exactly where her lips were.

Something soft touched his lips and he licked just below it; it tasted of strawberry lip balm. When the mouth below him gasped one more time, he took the opportunity and pushed his tongue into the hot cavern. As he linked the other's tongue with his, a jolt of electricity ran through him; it was something spectacular, amazing, and exciting and he never felt this way before. When he kissed Rachel, he felt sparks but this… they weren't just sparks but fireworks that keep exploding again and again and it was rendering him senseless. It was the most intense feeling Finn had ever felt and in that moment, he realized that this person wasn't Rachel.

He wasn't kissing Rachel.

It was someone else and surprisingly, the thrill of kissing this stranger blew his mind away. He pushed away to take a quick gulp of air before rushing back to connect his lips with the other person, wanting nothing but to feel the fireworks that seemed to run through his veins like a thousand watts of electricity was amplifying every fiber inside his body.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kurt's mind was jumbled; it was filled with millions of reasons why he shouldn't be doing this and what on Earth was Finn doing with his tongue and why on Earth did his tongue react in that way. It was freaking him out and it overwhelmed him so much that his mind seemed to short circuit and then went completely blank. So he followed his instinct.

He kissed the other boy fiercely, their tongues dueling in a ferocious fight as one hand grabbed a fistful of Finn's hair, and the other gripped his face forcefully. Their tongues were stroking the others when he felt Finn's hand roughly begin to explore his body and worry crept into the back of his mind, wondering if Finn would freak out when he found that his chest was flat and that he was kissing a guy.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His hands wandered all over the body, he felt the flat chest and felt the slightest alarm at the fact that he was kissing a freaking dude. Part of his mind was screaming at him, ' _what the hell are you doing with your tongue down another dude's throat_ ' while the rest of his mind dismissed the thought as it howled, ' _screw you, fuck-wit!_ '

Then he heard, more like felt, a moan escaping from the other boy. His teeth happened to scrape roughly at the other's tongue which caused another moan to be emitted from the other person; when he heard the soft moan, all the blood inside his body rushed straight into his dick.

_Woo. Down. Down, boy. Behave._

They pulled apart for another gulp of air and Finn wanted to say something but the other boy had pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss and Finn thought, ' _screw talking, more kissing!_

 

 

_  
_

* * *

 

 

 

Kurt felt Finn's tongue exploring his mouth more deeply and heatedly than before and he thought if he couldn't catch up with Finn, he would faint from the intensity of the kiss. The world around them had narrowed into nothing but just the two of them. The thought that they were surrounded by people had faded from his mind and he raised himself just a little so that he was able to straddle Finn.

He tugged at the taller boy's hair roughly and a groan between pleasure and pain reached Kurt's ears. His heart skipped a beat when he suddenly felt long fingers wrapped around the curve of his ass and teeth started nipping his bottom lip and then his jaw and trail of wet kisses all over the length of his neck.

Kurt pulled up Finn's face to his and joined their lips again. His mouth opened wide to let Finn have his way with it. This time, their kissed was not rushed and forceful, but a slow languid burn that sizzled between them. The fireworks were still there every time their lips connected but it wasn't blinding them anymore, instead it made them see colors behind their eyelids, like sparks of lightning.

But it wasn't sparks of lightning.

It was the light of the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"End of Earth Hour!" Rachel shouted excitedly somewhere inside the room.

Finn slowly pulled away from their kiss and opened his eyes to see a red-faced Kurt with swollen lips and Finn's saliva all over his jaw. Instead of flinching at the scene in front of him, he felt a swell of sweet nothingness seep into his heart as he looked at the other boy. It was the weirdest, yet the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

Their arms were still wrapped around each other, one of his hands still cupping Kurt's ass, while the smaller boy was still straddling his hips.

The burn of their passionate kiss still made his lips tingle.

Finn could feel everyone's stares on them, but they were probably too shocked at what they had witnessed when the lights had been turned on, to say anything.

 

 

 

 

finis


End file.
